


nebulous

by alainey_lee (alainey)



Series: Request Fics [4]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Blood Moon, Demonic Fusion, Gen, M/M, Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alainey/pseuds/alainey_lee
Summary: They say that he is unique: a man with unprecedented levels of compatibility with the Blood Moon’s magicks, a man with enough drive to unlock it. They say that his body—fused, destroyed, and carefully reconstructed using the souls of two lovers—is strong enough to withstand the physical and mental fusion with an even more powerful demon.They say that he has the potential to become something great.- -Written for the prompt: Varus/Blood Moon Aatrox - Soulbound AU, Varus becomes a part of the cult.
Relationships: Aatrox/Varus (League of Legends)
Series: Request Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115471
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	nebulous

He is known as the man with the mind of one, yet the flesh of three.

Rumors of his power whisper through the court—murmured words of fear and praise following him wherever he goes—and Varus grins, stalking his way through the halls of the estate until he makes it to the ritual chamber’s doors. There, Khada Jhin waits for him, the chamber already prepared for his arrival, and Varus steps carefully across the threshold: feeling the thrum of energy seep deep within his bones.

They say that he is unique: a man with unprecedented levels of compatibility with the Blood Moon’s magicks, a man with enough drive to unlock it. They say that his body—fused, destroyed, and carefully reconstructed using the souls of two lovers—is strong enough to withstand the physical and mental fusion with an even more powerful demon.

They say that he has the potential to become something great.

(And Varus knows their words to be true.)

Jhin beckons him forward, and Varus steps up: cold water embracing his flesh as he descends into the shallow ritual pool. Crimson light filters slowly into the chamber—pouring over his body and tinting the water red—and Varus kneels, the energy that fills the room turning thick and viscous as he does.

Jhin begins speaking names, his tongue inhuman and demonic, and Varus closes his eyes—opening his mind as he allows himself to enter a state of empty meditation. The energy in the room is wonderful, near oppressive, and Varus allows it to fill his lungs: allows it to touch, ever so gently, against his yet-beating heart.

And as Jhin continues to chant, Varus feels a slow shift in his body: a quiet intrusion of the mind. He stills, weighing the presence against his own, and Varus knows—all at once—that he is changed. No longer a man with the mind of one and the flesh of three: he is a man with the mind of _two_.

No longer is he alone.

The connection feels different, nebulous—unlike any of the demonic connections he’s made in the past. Varus opens his eyes slowly, his mind unused to sharing space with another, and he feels his heart beating faster, adrenaline rushing through him.

“A new form of pact,” Jhin whispers, eyes wild as he steps up to Varus and the ritual pool. “Soul-based fusion.”

Varus stands, blood-red ichor dripping from his body. The creature that inhabits his mind is clearly demonic—dark and powerful and terrifying—and Varus lets the light of the Blood Moon bathe him, soft red moonlight caressing and coloring his skin.

 _Who are you?_ Varus asks as he rises, the words spilling from his soul. The name he receives is spoken deeply. Almost excitedly.

 _Aatrox_ , his demon replies. _Aatrox._

The name sends shivers down Varus’s spine, and Varus grins: his teeth glinting sharp as he meets Jhin’s dry, satisfied gaze.

 _I am Varus,_ he replies, feeling acknowledgment pulse through his veins. _And I’m delighted to finally meet you._

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the last of my request uploads for now - it's one that I'm particularly fond of. Aatrox/Varus is another new ship for me (even if the fic itself isn't particularly shippy), and I'll admit it's been growing on me... Same as all the others, this was originally written in July 2020.
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you'd like to request a fic, feel free to drop a prompt over on my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/alainey_lee) (or find me over on twitter as [@alainey_lee](https://twitter.com/alainey_lee)).


End file.
